Abrázame
by KittyEvey
Summary: Es sorprendente como después de caer en una balacera todo se vuelve más claro, todo se percibe con nitidez. Advertencia, cursi. Clasificación M por ser historia romántica entre dos mujeres adultas


**Disclaimer: **_No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad de Tess Gerretsen y de los productores de la serie Rizzoli and Isles_**.**

_**A/N**: ¡Hola, a todos! Esta historia es mi primera de Rizzoli and Isles, con inspiración en la canción interpretada por Camila, Abrázame. Escrita de manera espontánea y con agradecimiento a quienes han leído mis primeras dos historias. _

_La historia se desarrolla entre el capítulo final de la primera temporada y el primero de la segunda, justo cuando termina el tiroteo en las oficinas de la Policía de Boston y antes del reconocimiento por ser heroína a la detective de familia italiana. Todo es desde el punto de vista en de Jane Rizzoli. ¡Que la disfruten!_

**Abrázame**

Estoy desesperada, aquel intruso ya había matado a varios compañeros, y sus cómplices hirieron gravemente a mi hermano. Mis compañeros no parecen entenderme, les grito una y otra vez que disparen. El maldito me está usando de escudo, pero eso no importa ¿por qué no le disparan? Ese malnacido es un traidor a su juramento de "proteger y servir" y lo están dejando salirse con la suya. Hay que derribarlo a toda costa.

¡DISPAREN¡ ¡DISPAREN!

No me escuchan, sólo me miran y este mal nacido me respira en el oído. También lo escucho gritar, está distraído. Lo decidí: sujeto la mano donde lleva el arma, jalo y siento el click del gatillo.

- ¡Jane!

¡BANG!

No escucho nada en este instante, el sonido del disparo me ensordece. Caigo al suelo y veo el azul del cielo, ¡prock! Creo aque tronaron algunos huesos del cuerpo del traidor, luego ¡clank!, el metal de la pistola. Siento calor en mi abdomen.

- ¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Ayúdenme!

Maura grita desesperada, como lo hice yo hace algunos momentos. ¡Dios!, está preocupada, ella no es del tipo de persona que pierde fácilmente la compostura, excepto en situaciones extremas. El calor avanza por todo mi abdomen. Es sorprendente como después de caer en una balacera todo se vuelve más claro, todo se percibe con nitidez.

Maura ya está a mi lado, levanta mi cabeza para estudiar mi rostro.

- ¡Jane! ¡Jane! No pierdas el conocimiento, no pierdas el conocimiento, ¡por favor!

Sus ojos aceitunados están de color más intenso, brillantes ¿está llorando? Siento sus manos que toman con fuerza mi rostro, lo libera y luego me toma de la mano, su mirada se desvía de la mía, se agacha para ver mi abdomen.

- ¡Jane! ¿qué hiciste, necia italiana?

Las lágrimas ruedan por su rostro. Debo inferir que está furiosa, nunca me había llamado así. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué el alboroto?

- ¡Cielos! ¡Estás perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Debo ir por ayuda, Jane!

Ya entendí por qué su rostro está lleno de pánico. Intenta alejarse, pero no se lo permito. Alcanzo a escuchar mi corazón, late más lento. Después de toda la adrenalina; después del pánico al ver a mi hermano herido; de verla a ella en peligro; de tener al malnacido abrazándome y usándome de escudo; después de latir desbocado, ahora comienza a escucharse lento.

Algo en mis entrañas se paraliza, sentí que un hilo iba a romperse, el cuerpo no me responde como quiero. Veo los ojos de Maura llorar, su rostro está desfigurado por el dolor. No sólo mis sentidos se habían agudizado, también mis sentimientos estaban claros, todo caía en su lugar. Deseaba que Maura no sufriera, deseaba que aquella doctora que explicaba todo como si fuera una aplicación de Google me dijera que me quería, que estaría conmigo como siempre, pero de manera más íntima, más desnuda de su corazón.

Percibo más débil mi cuerpo, y sin embargo, siento que mi corazón recupera su ritmo, hasta parece acelerar un poco porque repentinamente cobré conciencia de mi amor hacia ella, hacia la médico foresnse que me ha acompañado en todos estos episodios en los que arriesgamos la vida por los demás, en todos esos casos en que nos desvelamos para atrapar al delincuente que hizo víctima a una persona inocente. Me estalló el pecho y la cabeza, caí en un lapso de desesperación por no haberle dicho en estos meses todo lo que la quería, no sólo como compañera de trabajo, sino como compañera de vida.

- Ya vienen los paramédicos Jane, ya vienen los paramédicos…

- Abrázame…

Dije con el aliento que apenas me alcanzaba, resuelta a hacerle saber mi sentir. Si esto es lo último que me sucederá, quiero que sea mirarla atentamente por unos instantes.

- Tengo que irme…

- Quédate un segundo aquí, hazme compañía…

- Debo dejarlos trabajar…

- Quédate tantito más, quiero sentirte mía…

Maura abrió los ojos sorprendida, no entendí exactamente por qué, ¿no me daba a entender bien? Repetí.

- Abrázame…

Sentí que sus brazos me envolvieron y mi rostro se refugió en su pecho, luego, no escuché nada más.

* * *

- ¡Cielos, cómo duele!

Me quejé, espero nadie me haya escuchado, no soy de las personas que me gusta quejarme, pero el dolor en mi abdomen no lo soporto.

- Es bueno que duela, significa que estás viva y que te estás recuperando.

Reconocí la voz de Maura. Está sentada al lado de la cama en esas infames sillas de hospital. La miro y estoy perdida en sus ojos enormes aceitunados, siguen brillantes. Me sonríe y estira su mano para tomar la mía. La apreté y correspondo su sonrisa. Mi fe de familia italiana inmigrante me invade, agradezco a Dios por haberme dado la oportunidad de seguir, de que esto sólo haya sido un susto, un enorme susto. No cabe duda de su sabiduría, Él siempre decide mejor que uno. Interrumpo mi oración silenciosa, aclaro mi garganta y hablo de nuevo.

- ¿Sólo estás tú?

Ríe levemente, inclina su cabeza como siempre lo hace para observarme con ternura.

- No te preocupes, Jane, nadie más te escuchó quejarte. Tu orgullo está a salvo conmigo.

- Demonios, me conoces bien.

Digo en tono que pretende sonar despreocupado. Movió la cabeza como diciendo "eres imposible". Conservé la sonrisa, pero la miro intensamente a los ojos y hablo de nuevo para agradecerle que mi orgullo esté a salvo. Para mí era casi obvio confiar en ella, pero tengo que hacerle saber que me importa lo que hace por mí.

- Gracias, lo sé.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro. La observé bien, sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad, estaba a punto de llorar. Pregunto sintiendo un cosquilleo en el corazón.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella trata de encontrar su voz, traga saliva y habla.

- Debería ser yo la que te lo pregunta, Jane…

Su voz está temblorosa. Decido retomar el tono ligero para no mortificarla.

- Sólo me dio curiosidad tu mirada.

Sonríe. Traga de nuevo saliva y evita, lo más que puede, derramar las lágrimas que se construyen en sus hermosos ojos.

- No sé qué decirte Jane, fue horrible ver cómo te disparabas y caías…

Tomo sus dos manos en mis manos, me duele el abdomen con el esfuerzo, pero no le doy importancia. Me importa más consolar aquel angustiado corazón de la mujer que amo.

- Shhhh…aquí estoy, todo estará bien…

Mis manos dejan las suyas y ahora sujeto su rostro firmemente con ambas. Busco su mirada y la sostenemos por algunos minutos, recargamos nuestras frentes mutuamente. Sofoca algunos sollozos. Aclara su garganta.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Jane, para que mejores?

Me separo un poco de su frente para observar todo su rostro y peinar su cabello. Me gusta ese cabello rubio rojizo que enmarca su rostro blanco y resalta sus ojos aceitunados enormes. Ella me mira con intensidad, observa mi rostro, lo estudia. Hago lo mismo, acompañando mi mirada con mis dedos, quiero que memoricen sus facciones.

Sonrío y ella me corresponde, se agacha lentamente y me besa en los labios; apenas y siento la presión de su boca en la mía, pero con eso es suficiente, empiezo a percibir su sabor que es tan suave y electrizante como su aroma. Mi sonrisa se hace más amplia.

- Ven aquí, más cerca, esto es lo que harás…

- Jane, puedo lastimarte…

- No, me cuidarás bien, ven…

Con cuidado se acerca, guío sus manos, hago que me rodée con sus brazos. Se convence de que no me lastimará, entonces me abraza con tal fuerza que siento todo su cariño y devoción. Mi cabeza encuentra refugio entre su cuello y su pecho, sonrío, me permito abandonarme a la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío, percibo su calor. No podía esperar a sanar para poder demostrarle mi amor a Maura con todos mis sentidos.

- Exacto, justo así, abrázame.

El destino me favorecía, podría haber villanos por donde quiera, pero si tenía oportunidad de compartirlo con Maura, entonces, todo estaría bien.


End file.
